


Nature

by TQ121



Series: BL Summer Bingo 2017 [4]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Handsome Jack, Omega Rhys, Omega/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: A fic I forgot to put up from 2017's Borderlands Summer BingoHandsome Jack and Rhys are two omega's in a relationship, and Handsome Jack has big news for Rhys.Basically I wanted to write in omegavers and explore an omega/omega relationship





	Nature

Rhys watched Jack shake out an old beaten quilt and spread it out in the cargo bed of his pick-up truck. The truck was shiny and new just like most things Jack owned, but the quilt had patched holes and frayed edges.

It was a running theme from his old Hyperion sweater to towels that long ago should have been thrown out. Jack grew attached to old comfortable fabrics. It was one of the few hints to Jack’s omega nature.

“Babe, toss me the pillows.” Jack called out as he added another well loved blanket to the nest.  

Rhys did as instructed, and waited patiently for Jack to finish building. He long ago learned that the last thing Jack wanted was help he hadn’t asked for.

Pushy, arrogant, and built strong and broad Jack didn’t look or act like a normal omega. In the years of dating Jack Rhys learned that it was a well constructed front that fell apart when it came to  building a nest. Jack nested like a brooding omega, territorial and with little patience for anyone. Rhys found it almost miraculous that Jack actually let him in the nest when he was done.

Its not like Rhys didn’t make nests. He tended to obsess over them when his heat approached, but Jack took it to a new level. He wouldn’t even join Rhys unless he was given the ability to “fix” it.

Rhys found dating an omega odd. It wasn’t even something Rhys thought was a possibility until Jack entered his life with a sure smile and endless flirting. Though to Rhys’ embarrassment he originally mistook Jack as a beta, and while that was image Jack projected he certainly was no beta.

He was just as much an omega as Rhys, but Jack hid the fact well. He came from a time and a place where omega rights were often none existent, and while they were much better today he was too deep in the act. Jack was approaching the highest rungs of the corporate ladder and years of hard work were bearing fruit. To reveal his omega status now would be career suicide.  

It was and adjustment for Rhys. Out in public people only gave them a minor side eye as Jack blended in as a beta well, but the closer they got the more Rhys could see how hiding his endotype weighed down on Jack. The alpha’s that always showed up on a night out didn’t help either. There was always the one who insisted that a beta couldn’t satisfy an omega like Rhys, and predictably said alpha had the knot that could rock his world.

They were right a beta couldn’t, but Jack proved that an alpha and their knot was certainly unnecessary. Something Jack gave Rhys ample demonstrations of with his skilled hands. He was an expert at finding all the right places inside Rhys, and making him arch in pleasure he had only ever dreamed of. All with out a stupid knot.

“What are you doing, day dreaming about my dick?” Jack asked already settled in the nest. Jack smoothed out a space next to him, and patted down where he wanted Rhys to plant his butt.

Blushing Rhys rolled his eyes and crawled in carefully. “You and I both know we have omega aids much more impressive.”  

“Yeah but I’ve never heard you squeal as loudly on a toy as you did the first time I slid in.” Jack teased as he leaned in to rub his nose against Rhys’ bonding site.  

“Oh my god.” Rhys hid his face into Jack’s neck to hide his blush “I keep telling you I was only a little overwhelmed.”

Their first time together may have been the most amazing moment of Rhys’ life. His dislike and fear of alphas made sense. They represented the exact opposite of what he wanted. A specter always looming demanding he do what was expected to at such a fertile age. He wasn’t short sided enough to think it was like that for all omegas, but he knew it would be his own personal hell.

He just didn’t know that in the arms of an other omega was his own personal heaven.

“Of course you were.” Jack’s smile was cocky enough Rhys wanted to smack it off him. “I’m the omega of your dreams.”  

Jack shifted so he could look up at the sky and hold Rhys with equal ease. The stars twinkled in the night playfully, obviously matching Jack’s mood. He could map out a few of the constellations, but there was one speck in the sky that made his eyes sparkle with something else. For a moment it was all he could gaze at.  

He nudged Rhys who was busy nuzzling his neck. “I don’t think you will find any stars there.”  

Rhys huffed and licked Jack’s bonding site just to be a brat. He could feel Jack shiver, but his confidence died with a yelp. Jack pushed his thumb into Rhys’ own bonding site making him mew in submission.

“You don’t play fair.” Rhys whined and showed his throat to Jack.

Jack chuckled, and licked up Rhys’ neck with a broad sweep of his tongue. “I don’t play fair?  You started it.”

Rhys arched and could already feel himself growing wet. Jack knew exactly how to push his buttons, and Rhys expected outdoor sex tonight anyway.

Jack’s nostrils flared and he liked his lips suddenly hungry for a taste. “Kitten I know I’m amazing, but I wanted to show you something.”

Rhys huffed when Jack let him go, but he wasn’t going to be deterred. Jack played hard to get with the goal of baiting Rhys to top, so with practiced ease Rhys rolled on to Jack’s lap. He slid his hands down Jack’s chest appreciatively to feel the muscles softened with age.  

Sliding back up he stretched over Jack like a cat and grabbed a handful of greying hair before kissing him. Rhys nipped and sucked on Jack’s lips tasting and teasing, before gently licking into the other omega’s mouth. Jack rewarded him with an appreciative moan, but pushed Rhys away before he could get any farther.

“Nuh uh.” Jack scolded. “That can wait. I want to show you my newest project.”

Pouting Rhys wiggled in search of a comfortable position. “Fine where is it?”

Jack oozed satisfaction as he pointed to a strange light in the sky. “There.”

Rhys looked up to see the night sky. There was admittedly a better view of it in the country, but Rhys had no idea what Jack was pointing at.“The sky?”

“No, no, no.” Jack sounded annoyed. “It’s in the sky.”

He waved his finger upwards seemingly aimlessly. “You see that big almost misshapen star there?”

Rhys swatted Jack for being impatient. Honestly it all seemed rather silly to him. He looked in the general direction where Jack pointed eyes searching until he saw a yellow star in the sky that looked odd.  

Pointing up he asked dubiously. “That one?”

“Yeah, good job, your not as dumb as you look.”

Rhys smacked Jack’s side again.

“Okay, okay, fine.” Jack held his hands up, but explained. “It’s Helios.”

Rhys looked back up at the strange star, before turning his head back to Jack. He’s lover never looked as triumphant as he did right then.

“The space station? Wait Tassiter let you do it?” Rhys stared in amazement. “I thought he said not in a million years.”

Jack chuckled. “Yeah well it took some time but I got the board members to listen to me. You should have seen the look on his face when he realized I went right over his head.”

Rhys laughed with joy echoing in the night. It was amazing. Tassiter had been a thorn in Jack’s side all of his career. An old school alpha who did everything by the books with no desire for innovation.  

The rare times Rhys had met him Tassiter left Rhys feeling less than human. It was obvious how he felt about omega’s in the work place. If only he knew about Jack’s endotype.

It didn’t matter now. Jack had won. This was the keys to the kingdom, and the hard part was already over. Smiling warmly Rhys ran his fingers through Jack’s hair. “You are the most amazing clever double-crosser I’ve ever known. I’m glad you’re on my side.”

Jack grinned placing his hands on Rhys’ hips and squeezing. “You forgot handsome.”

“And handsome.” Rhys purred. “I take it you want a victory kiss.”

Humming Jack nuzzled Rhys right back. “A victory fuck wouldn’t be bad either, cupcake.”

Leaning in Rhys kissed Jack slow and sweet. Jack’s nature was more aggressive than Rhys’ and it lead to Jack more often taking charge in their lives and in bed, but when Jack melted under Rhys like this. Warm pliant and already growing wet, well there was nothing quite like it.


End file.
